


A New Start

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Australian Women's National Team, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, The Matildas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Sam and Nikki find out about their trade to Chicago





	A New Start

“Sam…Sam wake the hell up and answer your damn phone.” Nikki grumbled as she rolled over, grabbed her pillow, and threw it over head to drown out the infernal ringing. It was early, earlier than she would have thought possible for anyone to call. “If someone isn’t dying, tell them to call back in a few hours. It is still sleepy time.”

“Huh?” The Australian only snapped awake when Nikki’s foot connected with her shin. “Oh. Right. I should get that.”

She rubbed sleep from her eyes and rolled over, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Deciding to not bother Nikki any further, she quickly darted out of the bedroom and wandered down the hallway of their home in Perth and the slid her finger across the screen to answer.

“Hello?”

“Sam? It is Denise.” 

“Oh. Hey coach.” Sam snapped out of her sleepiness the minute she heard her new coach’s voice. She had asked for a trade when Kelley had been shipped off to Utah. The forward knew the draft was happening some time this morning. Maybe Denise had managed to work out a deal for her and Nikki.

“Hey Sam, I know it is early and I am sorry to wake you. But I wanted to tell you before word started leaking. We managed a deal to trade both you and Nikki to Chicago for next season.”

“Chicago? Really?” When Sam had asked for a trade for the two of them, she wasn’t sure where they would end up. And that was if Denise could sell them as a package deal.

“Yeah. It involved Houston but the short of it is that you and Nikki are now Chicago Red Stars.” The Australian could hear the regret in Denise’s voice. She knew that the new coach didn’t want to let them go. 

Sam and Nikki had seriously discussed staying, but after KO left for Utah, they felt it was also time for change. They had wonderful times at Sky Blue, and the last season sure was special. But Sam wanted to go to a stronger team, one with a legitimate shot at making the playoffs. And they didn’t see that in Sky Blue. So, she put in for a trade, asking Denise to try to send her and Nikki somewhere or they would make the jump to Europe. PSG was offering some serious money and she was sure they would offer Nikki a contract if she asked. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if any team would be willing to make the deal, or what Denise would ask in return for two key parts of her team. Apparently though, Chicago (and to some part Houston) was.

“Thank you, Denise. I know this wasn’t easy for you and to get Nikki in as part of it… Just thank you. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome Sam. I wish I could have coached you, but it wasn’t meant to be. What you have done for the club is something special and I want to thank you for all the work you put in over these past few years. You are going to do big things Sam, and I know we will all be watching, proud to have been a part of your story. I’ll be calling Nikki in a few hours to officially tell her. They wanted us to tell you because with you, Carli, and Christen all on the move it won’t be kept quiet for long. Good luck with Chicago and in life Sam.”

“Thank you, coach. I will always remember my time with the club. Good luck with the team this year.” Sam hung up the phone and took a moment to gather her thoughts. The trade went through. Her and Nikki went to Chicago. It sounded like Christen was part of the exchange and ended up in Houston. She had heard from her friends at CRS that the forward wanted out. That meant Carli ended up in New Jersey. Well, maybe she would be the leader the team needed now that both her and KO were gone.

All in all, the trade was done. Sam, happy to know for certain that she had a new NWSL club for the 2018 season headed back to the bedroom. She crawled into bed and wrapped around her favorite blonde, loving the idea of a few more hours of sleep with the woman she loved.

“Who called?” Nikki rolled over in Sam’s arms, curious as to who was important enough for Sam to answer a phone call in the predawn hours.

“It was Denise.”

“What would Denise want at this hour?” Puzzlement colored Nikki’s voice.

“She wanted to tell me that uh…we got traded.”

“Wait what?” Nikki rubbed sleep from her eyes and covered a yawn as her brain tried to process what Sam just told her. “Now? The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“It isn’t up here. It is draft day back in the states.” The streetlight filtering in through the blinds provided just enough light for Sam saw Nikki’s eyes widen.

“Where did we get traded?” The midfielder holds her breath while she waits for Sam to answer. She knew that Sam asked Denise to try to trade them both to the same team, but she didn’t want to put too much faith in that scenario happening. She was dreading Sam would say they were going to end up on different sides of the large continent.

“Chicago.” Sam smiled when she told her. Nikki stared up at the brunette for a moment before her sleep-addled brain registered that her girlfriend said only one team.

“Wait, we are both going to Chicago? You and me, together. Denise let us both go?” She needed to her Sam confirm it before she dared believe it.

“Yeah. Us both. Christen and Carli also changed teams.” Sam broke into a grin. They still got to play soccer together. Denise had done them a solid after all the work they put in for Sky Blue over the past years. Nikki would have to thank her for making the deal work.

“That’s…that’s wonderful!” Nikki leaned up and kissed her girlfriend lazily for delivering the good news. Sam eagerly returned the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. Nikki let the Australian have her fun but pulled away before things could get too intense. Her desire for sleep was still greater than her desire for sex.

“Sleep Sam. We can celebrate later.” Nikki rolled back over and snuggled into Sam’s arms before her girlfriend could protest. She heard Sam huff in protest but settle down behind her. 

“Fine. But we are going to celebrate.” Sam grumbled in the blonde’s ear, knowing it would be difficult to sleep now. But she would try, and if she couldn’t, she would at least cherish the calmness of the morning and enjoy holding Nikki while she slept.

The two women curled together in their home in Perth, excited for the opportunity to continue their soccer career’s together. Neither one of them knew what a season in Chicago held, but hopefully they would be raising some silverware at the end of it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to take a stab at these two for a while now, and the trade came as the perfect reason to. I definitely need to do a little more research before the season starts on the two of them but I feel like this is a solid start. Let me know what you think.  
> -Red


End file.
